


О пользе пауков

by faith_fatal



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Spiders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы Крис Эванс боится пауков. Но эти ребята должны знать свое место.<br/>И это место абсолютно точно не на ноге его бойфренда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе пауков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collected Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695368) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Заметка автора: Написано из-за Великого Паучьего Инцидента в Пекине.
> 
> Переведено для Vaiolett в рамках подарочного моба.

Не то чтобы Крис Эванс боится пауков. И не то чтобы он их на дух не переносит. Они просто существуют, и ладно. Он частенько бывает на открытом воздухе, и пауков там достаточно. Эванс серьезно относится к гармонии и мирному сосуществованию живых существ в природе.   
Пауки передвигаются бесшумно, они непредсказуемы и чертовски быстры, и некоторые вполне способны убить спящего человека, который не сможет избежать своей гибели от паучьих смертоносных клыков…  
Но это не значит, что Крис боится пауков. Честно. Ни капли.  
Пауки в порядке. Но эти ребята должны знать свое место.  
И это место абсолютно точно не на ноге его бойфренда.  
Эванс следит за ходом конференции вполуха, незаметно отключаясь. На самом деле, он может ответить на большинство вопросов даже во сне. В данный момент его внимание больше занимает разглядывание мощных мышц на бедре Себастиана, взгляд лениво скользит до колена, отмечая грубоватую грациозность его движений. Себастиан его парень. Он мысленно проговаривает это, чтобы прочувствовать это слово.   
Ну, то есть как, парень. В принципе, они делают все, что обычно делают бойфренды. Они поддерживают друг друга за сценой, в жизни, при приступах паники и боязни высоты. Они ржут над одними и теми же идиотскими шуточками, и даже делают друг другу легкий массаж на вечернем ток-шоу. Они проводят вместе умопомрачительные ночи – в любом возможном подтексте, от удовлетворенных оргазмом после новых тактильных ощущений до того, что они просто вместе засыпают. Крис еще никогда не был таким счастливым.  
Если бы не одно «но».  
Одна деталь, которой очень не хватает.  
Слова, которых не хватает. Те, что постоянно крутятся на кончике языка, но не слетают с крисовых губ. Себастиан никогда не просил о большем. Не просил любви Криса. Только ненавязчивое дурачество, ни к чему не обязывающий секс, которому порой не хватает простора кровати, они часто в порыве страсти оказывались на полу. Шалости на съемочной площадке и ночные караоке-бары. Никакой публичности, все успешно хранится в тайне.  
А теперь вот. Паук.  
Гребаный паук на ноге Себастиана Стэна. Крис знаком с большинством разновидностей североамериканских паукообразных. Но ведь он понятия не имеет, какие пауки обитают здесь, в Китае. А вдруг это опасный китайский паук, он ведь красный, разве пауки могут быть такого окраса? Это вообще нормально?  
Крис делает резковатый жест рукой. Без слов.  
Себастиан замечает паука. Все лицо Эванса горит. Крис завидует злому красному китайскому пауку.   
– Ого, – говорит Себ, – У меня тут один чувак… – и тянет чертову руку, чтобы посадить паука на палец.  
Себастиан Стэн просто как диснеевская принцесса, того и гляди запоет жизнерадостную бессмысленную песенку дуэтом с паукообразным чудовищем. Крис подумал, как же ему повезло, как здорово было бы делать с этим милейшим совершенством сэндвичи с курицей и авокадо на их кухне, или как приятно будет, когда эти длинные ноги обхватят талию Криса в постели.  
Однако сейчас его учащенно бьющееся сердце больше волнует не непосредственность бойфренда, а его полностью отсутствующий инстинкт самосохранения.  
– По ноге Себастьяна ползет красный паук, – пояснил Крис, как ему показалось, очень спокойным голосом, потому что никто особо не обратил на это внимания. Себ мог погибнуть. Себа мог укусить радиоактивный паук, он бы умер прямо здесь, на сцене, рядом с Крисом.  
  
Но, несмотря на волнение Криса, Себ очень даже живой, и заинтересованно смотрит на него. Так как их сейчас снимают, Крис сдавленно шутит:  
– Кажется, Себастиан скоро станет человеком-пауком…  
Так себе шуточка, но Себ подхватывает:  
– О, да это ж Том Холланд! – паук ползает по его руке. Совсем небольшой. Но это, возможно, такая паучья обманка. Крис наблюдает. Журналист, берущий интервью, что-то говорит. Энтони Маки что-то отвечает. Крис не отводит взгляда. Ни один паук не причинит вреда Себастиану.  
Очень хочется убрать паука подальше от Себастиана. Не убить, все-таки лучше помнить о соблюдении природного равновесия и заботиться о живой природе. Но пусть природа будет не так близко, а на безопасном расстоянии.  
Себастиан шутит про человека-муравья, поворачивает ладонь, наблюдая за новым другом, который исследует его кожу. Крис изо всех сил пытается смахнуть паука силой взгляда. Себ смотрит на него. Затем сразу же выпускает паука на ручку кресла. Крис моргает. Все ведь не слишком очевидно, не правда ли?  
Теперь они оба пялятся на ручку стула. Задано несколько вопросов, Крис даже отвечает на один, и Себ тоже, а потом все смеются из-за Маки. Премьерный показ. Это весело, им всем нравится быть здесь. Крис любит Стива Роджерса. И Баки Барнса. И доволен тем, что Себастиан сидит поблизости.  
  
Черт. Он забыл про паука. Наклоняется в сторону Стэна. Не может найти паука. Где-где-где…  
Себ тоже наклоняется к нему, потому что отлично его знает.   
– Вон там.  
– О!  
Ох, ладно, вон он, ползет за сцену. C пауком покончено. Себастиану ничто больше не угрожает.  
Последний круг вопросов, обсуждение многочисленных персонажей, всей команды, как в этом фильме оказалось больше Мстителей, чем в любом другом ранее, и как они гордятся этим – затем крутят видеообращение от Джереми Реннера и Элизабет Олсен, которые приветливо машут руками и здороваются с фанатами.  
Как только они оказываются вне сцены, Крис хватает Себа за руку и тащит в ближайшую свободную комнату. Которая не комната даже, а тесная подсобка для уборочного инвентаря. Себ смотрит на него, вокруг него швабры и какое-то опрокинутое ведро.  
– Снимай штаны.  
– Что, прямо сейчас???  
– Я имею ввиду, –  
– Не то чтобы я против, но неужели это самое удобное место, которое ты мог найти…  
– Нет!  
Бледно-голубые глаза цвета утреннего тумана над кристально-чистым горным ручьем, любимые глаза, выглядят несколько озадаченными.  
– Черт, – хмыкнул Крис, – нет, нет, то есть, я, конечно, хочу тебя, боже, я блин тебя хочу, не подумай, – он знает, к счастью, что иногда думает о себе Себастиан. – Просто. У тебя… там был паук…на твоей…черт.  
Стэн от удивления открывает рот, но все же отвечает всего через пару секунд. Он невероятный.  
– Крис. Я в порядке. Все хорошо. Это был крошечный паук, все в порядке.  
– Как ты можешь…  
– Потому что если бы он оказался ядовитым, к этому моменту это было бы уже понятно…  
– Умеешь ты успокоить.  
– Ну и ты бы помог мне, если бы потребовалось, так? Так. Все здорово, – он обнимает Криса в чулане со швабрами. Даже стоящая на полке бутылочка непонятного моющего средства будто бы соглашалась с Себастианом, загадочно поблескивая в ярком свете люминесцентной лампочки. Себастиан такой теплый, и он сильный, господи, и какой он сильный, и его дыхание щекочет ухо Криса. – А избавление от штанов пока отложим, закончим здесь и вернемся в отель.  
–Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. – Крис не иначе как влюбленный придурок.  
– Чего не хочешь? – переспрашивает Себастиан, отпрянув назад, внимательно его разглядывая. – Я… ну, я рад это слышать. Думаю, если бы… ты хотел обратного, то мне стоило бы беспокоиться?  
– О, боже, – спохватывается Крис, – Боже, я идиот. Прости, черт, прости. Я просто хотел сказать, что не хочу потерять тебя. Я люблю тебя.  
– Ты…что? – снова переспрашивает Стэн, медленнее, и Крис, спохватившись, отвечает:  
– Ебать мой…  
– Это позже, – на автомате выдает Себ, швабры задевают его плечо. – Крис…ты…  
Что-то заставляет дверь содрогнуться от удара. Точнее, кто-то: очень громкий Энтони Маки, который кричит:  
– Интересно, а куда же подевались Крис и Себ, они ведь не забыли, что у нас через полминуты фотоколл, ого! И лучше бы они уже вышли оттуда, где бы они ни были сейчас! – затем дверь многозначительно пнули еще раз.  
Себастиан резко разворачивается, толкает дверь, и шипит сквозь маленькую щель:  
– Задержи их! Дай мне две минуты, шутку им расскажи про размах крыльев Сокола! – и захлопывает дверь. Они остаются в подсобке наедине. Как бы то не звучало.  
Крис жмурится. Вспоминает, как дышать. Вдох. Выдох. Себ не ненавидит его, он не сбежал прочь, оставив в компании швабр. Так что это хорошо. Но. Но он не чувствует того же, никогда не чувствовал…  
– Ты же знаешь, что я то же чувствую, – его большие ладони теперь спокойно лежат на плечах Криса. – Я, блин, всегда чувствовал это. И я думал… Крис, я думал, ты в курсе. Все это время.  
Крис открывает глаза.  
Себастиан не убирает ладони. Руки пианиста, изящные, красноречивые, порой неуклюжие, всегда в движении: могут подкидывать ножи Зимнего Солдата, энергично жестикулировать на интервью, обнимать фанатов, держать маленьких зверьков. Руки сейчас держат Криса. Держатся за него.  
– Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, – Себ шепчет, Себ дышит, – я в этом признаюсь. И всегда говорил об этом, каждый раз, когда называл твое имя. Всегда.  
Крис хочет прошептать что-то в ответ, ищет слова, что-нибудь, что угодно, но в горле застрял ком размером с мячик для гольфа и мешает говорить.  
– Я люблю тебя,– заканчивает фразу Себастиан, – Крис Эванс. Я думал, ты не… хотя, наверное, я должен выразить мысль яснее, наверное то, что я твое имя произнес, не совсем точно…  
– Мне нравится, как ты зовешь меня по имени, – Крис делает шаг навстречу. Заключает в объятия Себастиана, – своего бойфренда, мужчину, которого любит, и который любит его, чтобы придать словам вес и сказать – Я, блин, люблю тебя. Я тебя люблю!  
– Я люблю пауков, – отвечает Себастиан, смеясь, и тут Энтони вновь атакует дверь со всей силы так, что на ногу Крису свалилась швабра, – Думаю, люблю пауков и тебя.  
– Я…может, пауки не такие плохие? Может, мне они тоже понравятся хоть чуть-чуть… Ох, черт, можно поцеловать тебя, очень хочется…  
– Я спасу тебя от всех пауков, – обещает Себастиан, – всегда буду спасать, – они целуются, задыхаясь от смеха.  
В итоге они опаздывают всего на пару минут, и являются на съемку, не запылившись, разве что чуть растрепавшись, да и с парой синяков от полок в тесной подсобке и свалившихся на них бутылок с чистящими средствами, о которые к тому же было очень просто споткнуться. Энтони вовсю ухмыляется. Себастиан даже не краснеет, подмигивает Крису, берет за руку и сплетает их пальцы в открытую, не боясь огласки, просто так, не пытаясь что-то доказать, просто показывая, что он на стороне Криса.  
И Крис решает, что, в конце концов, и от пауков есть какая-то польза.


End file.
